1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to counter apparatus, and more particularly to a typewriter word counter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior word counters for typewriters were complex, involving numerous parts which made manufacture and maintenance difficult and expensive. One other disadvantage of prior devices was that no provision was made for quick, simple, removable attachment of the word counter to different typewriters without need for modification.
Examples of prior art devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,710,777; 2,297,180; 1,749,079; 1,798,707; 1,842,671; 2,265,088; 2,421,683; 2,435,450; and 3,845,900.